nd horror pictures story
by PaRaNoRmAL DiB
Summary: A PARAGRAPHED zim story about how zim gets his picture taken by dib as his alien form....


INVADER ZIM PART:1  
Hello human worm baby! I am just like you except that I have a skin condition and that skin condition has turned my skin green and I also have no ears. But do not be alarmed! Heeeeheeee, the humans won't know what hit them! OOPS! I mean that the humans won't know what hit them when ...OH FORGET IT! Anyways, humans prepare to meet your DOOM! OOPS! I mean prepare to meet your doom when UHHH UUHHHHHUHHHH....WHATEVER!! I am going to leave and take over the EARTH! I mean take over the earth so the THE THE OH FORGET IT!!!!!!!(Darn humans, they don't know anything and when I take over the world, they won't know what hit them!)   
  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Oh DANG! I still have to repare Gir's guidance systems chip! That takes soooooooooo much work and gir just won't leave me alone! Gir comes....HEY! master! when do we watch the dirty monkey show? UHHHHHUHHHHUUHHHHHUHHHUHHH , we watch it when...I take over the world! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Gir starts blabbin again! But.....then I want to change disguises! Well, what disguise do you want? I want to be a mongoose! Weeeeeeeehohoho! GIR! Go to the disguise machine! Do it yourself ! I have fate of the world kind of work to do! OK THEN! 5 min later....(zim speaking)AHHHHHHH, what kind of monster have you changer into? He had a horse body, a whale tail, 1 blue eyeball, 1 red eyeball, a snake's tongue, a chicken foot , a human foot, a donkey's hoof, and my hand! GIR! Go dispose of this nasty, crazy, whackedup, and UGLY costume! what do you think you are getting ready for HALLOWWEEN? What's H A W W O W W E E N????????? UHHHHGGGGG, GIR! You don't need to know! Now, I have to go to school and do something to DIB! (AT SKOOL) Ok,children, now I see that you are all pitiful slaves of me! UGGGGHGHHG,(zim speaking) UGHGHGHGHH, I have to do something about her!  
  
  
She thinks that an invader can be pushed around? NO!!! An invader, ME, should be the ruler of this classroom!!!OH MY GOSH! (in zim's mind) WHAT DID I JUST DO? EVERYONE COULD HEAR ME! UHHHHHHHHHOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (kid speaking) DUDE, zim, you are ALMOST are weird as DIB! (zim) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I am not weird at all! I am INVADER ZIM! oops.......................you are a what? UHHHH UMMMM, I said that I was a invader! YES THAT'S RIGHT! AN INVADER! (kid speaking) Yeah right, ur just a little kid who's crazy! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,INSOLENT FOOL BOY!!!! I'll prove it to you!!!! Come to my HHHOUSE after SKOOL and I will prove it to you! RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! SKOOL'S OVER, ZIM, it's time for you to prove to us that you are an I N V A D E R! (dib speaking) FINALLY! I get to see that zim is an alien and the other children will know to and they will disect zim! HEHEEHEHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAH! UMMMM, I just need to go home first and I will so stuff! AND THEN I WILL CALL YOU OVER OAKY? hmmmmmmmmmmm, okay deal.But zim, we will only give you 15 min! UMMM, that's NOT enough! I need to set up the transmission stuff thingy so I can prove it to you! WELLLLLLLLL, ok, 1 hour! HMMMMMMMMMMMMm ok fine! But......When you see my real form, I MEAN!! UMMMMM, when you see my real house, you will be amazed! (in zim's house) OK GIR! I want you to act normal because people are going o come to our house! OK! WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!! A PARTY!!!!!! NO GIR!!!!! Not a party but some crazy people are just comming to visit! SOOOOOOO, I need to connact the tallest while you change that crummy disguise back to your dog one. ok master! LOOK! I got chocolate bubblegum! UHGHGGHGHGHHH, whatever i don't care, just go change your comstume! ( in the connact room) MY TALLEST! (tallest speaking)(pink one) ZIM, what do you want this time? MY TALLEST, people want to come see my house! HMMM, first of all zim, we dont know what HOUSE is and we dont know what PEOPLE is! Remember, we're still on conventia! OK THEN, Some weird forms of life want to come see me as an invader!( purple tallest) NO! That cannot be! No life form can see your true form! (pink tallest)   
  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (zim)What's wrong my tallest? (tallest) The pizza boy cannot come! that's torture! That means that we have to go and then pick up th pizza!(zim) OKKKKKKKKKKKKKK(purple tallest) You go this time! Last time I picked it up! (pink) NOOO!! Last time I did it! It's your turn!(zim) OK! STOP! why don't the 2 of you both go pick it up! AND THEN IT HAPPENED! I lost my transmission with the tallest! I looked at the clock. MY GOSH! It's already been 35 min! I remembered that the almighty tallest said that no one can see me as an invader! So, I made up a plan.....When they knock at the door, I will not answer it! I will put down all the blindes,lock all the doors, and put the guidance system's chip into gir, so he will turn smart and he will listen to my commands and NOT answer the door! I'll just turn off all of the lights and go down to my secret lair which no one except me and gir can go to! OK! I had just enough time to do that, I had 15 min! So, I put the chip into Gir and I turned off all the lightS, I locked all the doors, and I put down the blinds.i went to gir and he did listen to my commands and he didn't make a sound! I went down to the lair and me and Gir just waited for the doorbell to ring.........We waited for about 3 min when D I N G D O N G! Me and gir just stayed QUIET!quiet..........quiet........DINGDONG!!!!.........quiet.........quiet..........DINGDONG!....5 min later.  
  
  
Gir, I thinks that the people are gone! I went up to check..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I was really quiet, but guess what I saw? YES YOU ARE RIGHT! They were actually inside my house, taking pictures, writing notes, looking at all the stuff! Me and Gir quickly walked down to the lair and right when we were down there. I heard them talk, hey you guys! There's nothing here! Maybe the ALIEN, ran away! Let's come back here tomorrow after skool's over! I am guessing that zim won't be there or at his home, so we can just come in! SOOo, they all left and I was badly trying to figure out how they got in! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY ACTUALLY CAME INTO MY HOUSE!!!! HEY!! I CAN'T SEE!! *COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH* ahhhhhhhH, THERE'S SOME KIND OF GAS IN MY HOUSE!! THose nasty kids lied about leaving! THey put some kind of nasty gas in my house! COUGH COUGH COUGH! Where's Gir? GIR, WHERE ARE YOU???? Gir?? WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! That's gir! I know it is! HEY! The gas just went away! I DON'T GET THAT! HEY! master! I just put some candy gas in the house! Now, out house smells like candy! (zim's mind)GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, gir did that gas stuff! SOOOO, the nasty kids DID leave and it wasn't those kids who made that gas come out, but it was GIR! Gir! Come here! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS master? Did you put that gas in? YEAH, it was CANDY gas! Like I said, now our whole house smells like candy! I thought you said that you didn't know how to work the gas machine! UMMMMM, well , I just learned HOW to!!!!! Well, how did you learn? UMMMM, I learned...when....ummm....you...taught..me!!! BUT BUT BUT, I never taught you! YES YOU DID! You taught me yesterday night, remember? NO, I DON'T REMEMBER! UH OH, master lost his brain power! I DID NOT! I AM STILL REALLY SMART, SMART AS AN INVADER! So, I thought Gir was really crazy! I'm still smart! JUST THEN ALL OF ALL SUDDEN...I RAMMED INTO A WALL!!  
  
  
vUGHGHGHGHGH, that really hurt! GIR ! get out here! YESSSSSSS MASTER??? DID I REALLY TURN STUPID? Welllllll, YES! GIR, you are in deep trouble! Well, what did I do? YOU SAID THAT I TURNED STUPID! Yes, but, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I am going to leave and eat my cupcake now! UGHGHGHGHGHG, I made gir sad! I guess I really did turn stupid. I can't believe it! An irken soldier turning stupid! That just dosen't make any sense! I JUST DON'T GET IT!!!!!! I'm not that stupid, am I? It just makes me sad, just thinking about it! So, I decieded to connact the tallest.(transmission room)MY TALLEST!! What do you want NOW zim?I NEED HELP!!!!! well, don't complain, you already got your sandwich! BUT, my tallest, can you send me another sandwich, I ate the last one that you gave me! You ate it? It took us a very long time to make that special sandwich! Anyways, zim, what HELP do you want? Well, it seems that I have turned stupid! Well, you mean you've turned STUPID? YES, my tallest. Another time zim, we don't know what STUPID is! Please, zim, stop bothering us and figure out your own problems, we have enough problems of our own, we have a serious problem because we ran out of food, so fix your own mistakes! AND THEY JUST CUT THE TRANSMISSION!  
  
  
I really can't believe that they did that! So, I made a test, I put some trees, rocks, and water, along the way, and if I was smart, then I would not touch any of the stuff and just jump over it! So, the results came out to be dark, and BAD! It seems like that I bumped into the trees, I tripped over the rocks, and I fell in every water puddle! AGUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! It's TRUE! I really am stupid! I can't believe it now! Noow, i con't ga ta schol! AHHHHH, i con't evan tak rit! thes bies! git! got ouat hera! YESSSSSSS MASTER??? What's wrong with you? YOU talk funny! HEHEHEHHEHEEHHEH! Git! ba qieut! thear nothg wong ith ma! YES THERE IS! I can't understand you! heeheheeh, I got chocobubblegum! i dun car! GIR! bing ma dow ta mah lap! your lab? OK MASTER! OKEYDOKE! i cont tak rite! i nead ta tak taking pils! *gulp gulp* I CAN TALK AGAIN! This is really good! I could'nt really even understand myself!HEYYYYY, GIR! You left the door open again! Master, i'm chewing! I'm chewing bubbleguM! I DON'T CARE! You left the door open! i am going to tell for the last time nex tme , closa tha dur! OH NUU! I con't tak agin! I nood ta contct tha tallost! Tallost! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW ZIM??????????????? WE ALREADY TOLD YOU, FIGURE OUT YOUR OWN PROBLEMS! WE WILL ONLY HELP YOU THIS ONE TIME! WE HAVE OTHER INVADERS ON THE LINE, WAITING FOR HELP! YOUR PROBLEMS ARE ONLY NOT IMPORTANT, BUT A WASTE OF TIME FOR ALL OF US! NOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT? me tallost , i con't tak! ZIM, FOCUS! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR JOKES! TELL US WHAT YOU WANT ! Na! realloy! i con't tak! i con't pranounc tha wors! ZIM, YOU HAVE MADE US MAD! WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT JOKES? WE DON'T WANT YOUR SILLY TRANSMISSIONS ANY MORE! YOU MAY ONLY CONNACT US, IF YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR MISSION! *beeb*  
  
  
Thay coot me coooonection! GRRRRRRR.....thes bites! gir! yess master? i nood u toooo hep ma! UMMMMMMMM, i can't understand you master! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!, nooot evan me rabat cun enderstond ma! i nood mare taking piools! *GULP GULP GULP GULP* FINALLY! I CAN TALK! Now, while I can talk, I need to find cure for my pronoucing problems! I can't connact the tallest, since they think I connact them because of JOKES! well, that's not right! I should be treated like a loyal invader! HEY MASTER! What do you want gir? i brought you a sandwich! thought you were hungry! why, thank you gir! UMMM, WAIT! can I have my sandwich bak? HMMMM NO! GIMME!*HUG SANDWICH* *chomp chomp chomp* HMMMM, good sandwich! Gir just go make another one! UMMMMMM, well , i didn't make that! A boy named D..I..B gave it to me! He said that it was special and it was just for you! But, now I wanted it back so I could eat it! GIRRRRRRRRR, did you say that it was from DIB? YEAH! some boy that wear's a happy face shirt and wears a long coat thingamagiggy! THIS SANDWICH IS FROM DIB??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, now I am going to die! He must have added some poison in the sandwich, so i will die and he can disect me! OH NO! let's see COMPUTER! yes zim? Tell me what's in this sandwich! Well, let's see.....there's some alien powder, some ham, some lettuce, some cheese, some pepper, OK COMPUTER! The important stuff! Not the edible food! Oh ok, alien powder..computer, whAT does that do? Well, that does hnmmmmmmm....OH! it makes alien life forms unconcious for about 3 hours. OKKKKKKk, hmmmmm, i even sleep longer than that! That's okay. COMPUTER? what else is in there? uMMMMMM, some alien killing powder.That's all. eep! alien killing powder?? what does that do? well, you can tell by the name, it kills alien's  
  
  
. GET IT? yes....I get it! eep eep eep ! COMPUTER, is there a cure for this thing? yes, but only one person can cure you. WELL, COMPUTER, TELL ME NOW!! It's prof.membrane. Proffesor membrane??????? uh oh, that's dib's dad! I can't go into his house! He'll catch me for sure! UGHGHGHG, what am I going to do? I'll probably die in that house!Gir!yes sir! what can I do for you? i need you to give me a good plan to gett an antidote from inside dib's house!! okey doke! dib is dangerous gir!!!!!!!!!!! you have to be carefull. Master, I'm always careful! *zim's mind* YEAH RIGHT! *out of zim's mind* Well, gir, maybe we just shouldn't do this, i mean dib is REALLY dangerous, and I don't want to die! Dib probably told his dad about me and he sister gaz probably wants to kill me now! Well, maybe not, gaz is always quiet and she's also really freaky! NO WAY! I am going in that house no matter what! I don't wanna die and I want to torture dib again, just like I did when I was in control of his body! HEY, that gives me a really good idea!!!!! I will go into his body again and make him ask his dad to give him the antidote and dib will swallow the antodote, and it will go into his tummy and I will just collect that antidote and then I will take it and I will eat it for myself and his dad will be mad at him, and I will be cured! YEAH! Why am I so amazimg? *next day* GIR, you stay home and guard our house! DO NOT let anyone in! I will be back in about some hours! OKEY DOKEY! I repeat gir! do NOT let anyone in the house okay? okay okay, i get it! I will just watch the dirty monkey show and eat chocolate bubblegum! yeah, whatever. *dib talking* HAHAHAAH, since I gave that little government android the sandwich, he probably gave it to zim and zim probably ate it and he is now dead! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAH, I will finally prove that zim is an alien! *zim talking* HAHAAHAHAHAH, I will go into dib's body by turning small and I will sneak into his house and I'll go into his body! HAHAHA heeheee. *zim in dib's house* ughghgh, his house has a bad a bad a BAD smell!  
  
  
YUCK! HEEHEEE, now, hmmm, there's some pie on the table, I'll `just go on into the pie and wait for dib to eat it! -YOW!!!!!!!!! This pie is super hot! are they crazy! HUMph! dib's comming! he's picking up a fork, he's walking toward the pie, YES! he's eating it! I'll just go inside again! heeheeeheee *inside dib's body* here I am again! i better not let dib know where I am again, he'll just tell gaz to play that little game for him! GRRR, i hate gaz! I will dispose of her later! Since I know which way to go, I'll just go straight to the brain and control him! AHAHAHAHAHAHA, *dib speakin* HUH? WEIRD FEELING IN BRAIN! i am under zim's command....dad! i need your help...i want that antidote for the alien poison..ALL RIGHTY, HERE YOU GO SON. yes, i will help zim by drinking it and he will turn better again. *gulp gulp* * zim speaking* YES! now, I will go to his tummy! *dib speaking* HUH WHA????? That felt really really really really wweird, just like zim went into my brain again or something! OH WELL, PIE TIME! YUM! HEEHEEHEE, computer, gather that antidote from dib's stomach! AHHH, HURRY!!!!!! THE PIE IS FALLING DOWN! gathering.gathering....done! now, to drink it *drink drink drink* AH, ` really good! heeheeeheee.computer, tell me, am i still going to die? let me seeeeeee, NO. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!   
  
  
hahahahah , to bad dib! pity for you man!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE.NO ONE CAN OUTSMART ME NOW! NOT EVEN DIB! uh oh , what's happening????? My ship and me are turning bigger! OH NO! I am going to turn back to life size and dib will surely see me and his dad, and stupid gaz will also see me! JUST GREAT! FIRST, I CAN'T PRONOUCE WORDS, THEN I WAS GOING TO DIE, NOW THIS! JUST PERFECT!!!!!! hmmmmmmmmmm, I need a quick plan, hmmmm, I could just quickly fly back home! OK, ummmmmm, yeah, I'll do that! Right when I started to fly up it happened, I was turning back to life size! Then I heard prof membrane! OK KIDS, WE'RE GOING FOR SOME FOOD AND THEN WE WILL GO TO MY OFFICE FOR A MINUTE! *zim's mind* YES!!!!!!!!! I just hope that they quickly leave because my ship is about to turn back, it was already the size of a CD! OH DARN! PLEASE LEAVE FASTER! I got lucky! They just left when my ship changed back! *BLOOP BLOOP* WHOOOOOOO, I got really really really lucky! I was just going to get out when I heard Dib say "Hey dad, I forgot my money, lemme go in an get it!" OH DARN! yes, yes, yes, dib saw me.......ZIM!!! What are you doing in my house? I should kill you !!! But I can't because I am going to leave! But, when I come back I better see you gone! I don't want you snooping in around my house! GET OUT....OK DIB, I'll leave right after you leave! "come on dib, me and dad are getting mad!" " SON, HURRY UP!" OK ZIM, I am going to leave now, and remember, when I come back, I better see you gone from my house! Soooooo, I left.I went back to my house, and I was really really really really really really really really really reall really really really really really bored! So, I just decided to talk to Gir. GIR! GET OUT HERE! *clank* here i am master! HUMmmmmmmmmmm, I wanted to talk to you! MY GOSH, master actually wants to talk to me! Wow! I MUST BE IN ROBOT HEAVEN! heeheee, I wanted to talk to you gir. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK! I got chocolate bubblegum! That's nice gir. GIR , go get me some juice! OKEY DOKEY! I like juice...*slurp slurp* Gir, I need to ask you a very important question, listen very, very, very , very,very, very, very, carefully! *SLURPPPPPPPPPPP* what? UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUGHGGHHG, just listen, gir, are you really a top secret model made by the almighty tallest? UKMMMMM, no. HAHAHAHAHA, you scared me for a minute there gir, because the almighty tallest never lie to me. If they said you are top secret , they you are , right? UMMMMMM, I LIKE JUICE! GIR FOCUS! HUHHHHHHHHHH, I should have never asked you that question. So, gir tell me, are you really top sceret or not? ummmm , master, maybe you should look out the window..........HUH? GIR, what are you talking about? oh my GOSH, the kids were lookin outside my window.eep.........NOW, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?...................... 


End file.
